Tú eres mi todo
by Maxie Akagi
Summary: Era un día normal, con hacía un sol abrumador, Osamu y Hitomiko decidieron pasar la tarde solos, ¿queréis saber qué pasó? Osamu x Hitomiko {crack a medias}. Primer fanfic.


Bueno, mi primer fanfic. Es sobre esta pareja que tanto me gusta y tan poco "expuesta al público" está. Es una de las pocas parejas hetero que me gusta de esta serie. Y la pareja que más me gusta con Osamu. Así que...

El fanfic se situa después de que el equipo de la entrenadora, del cual Osamu es capitán perdiera contra Inazuma Japón.

Disclaimer: _Nope, Inazuma no me pertenece, pero espero que en algún momento lo haga, por el momento es de Level 5._

* * *

**Tú eres mi todo.**

Si alguien le dijera a Osamu Saginuma qué es el amor, él se mostraría indiferente a ello porque esa palabra no existe en su vocabulario. O al menos eso pensaba hasta hace unos días. Nunca fue de enamorarse, es más, todo lo contrario. Nunca creyó los estereotipos de buscar una "hermosa princesa", casarse y tener hijos. No. A él no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

Pero desde hace unos días comenzó a sentir algo, algo inapropiado. Realmente no le dio mucha importancia a estos sentimientos dado que eran tonterías suyas, o eso creyó. Lo peor fue cuando esos sentimientos aumentaron, ¿por celos? Realmente tenía problemas serios, decidió reprimir esos sentimientos que él creía que no eran verdaderos para fingir que él seguía siendo la misma persona fría que nunca sentía nada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para lograr dormir de una vez por todas y dejar así de pensar en ella.

Una nueva mañana se mostraba sobre los lares de Inazuma. Todo parecía perfecto. Era un día soleado, algo caluroso, sin ninguna nube a la vista, pareciera que todas las nubes se habían ido a otra parte de sopetón. Osamu despertó con tranquilidad, antes que sonará el despertador, pero de repente el ruido de éste lo hizo entrar de nuevo a la realidad, haciéndole abrir los ojos con fuerza y apagando el dichoso despertador posteriormente. Se levantó de su cama con pesadez, la típica pesadez que nos entra a todos al despertar. A fin de cuentas puede que no fuera sentimentalista pero sí era humano.

Más tarde, después de prepararse, salió para ir a entrenar. Lamentablemente muy pocos de sus compañeros iban a entrenar. Lo típico, vacaciones, ¿quién iría a entrenar en vacaciones? Los niños con familia desde luego no, cosa que él no tenía, así de simple.

Mientras iba caminando se fijó en algunas familias, realmente él quisiera estar así. Feliz y sin problemas. Pero la realidad era otra muy distinta.

Por unos segundos se fijó en una pareja y por unos momentos quiso aunque fuera tener a alguien a su lado. La imagen de él y la entrenadora pasó por su cabeza por unos fugaces instantes y él intentó quitársela de la cabeza al instante. Finalmente llegó al entrenamiento. Para su "sorpresa" no había nadie, sólo logró divisar los azules cabellos de ella. En otras palabras, estaba sólo con la entrenadora.

—Entrenadora... —la llamó. Ella como respuesta sólo se giró a mirar de quién era esa voz y sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto, palabra o mirada hizo exactamente lo mismo y se volvió a girar. Osamu soltó un suspiro, qué necio era por pensar que sentía algo por alguien que le ignoraba completamente.

—Hoy cancelaremos los entrenamientos. No hay nadie. —dijo, lo que ya era lógico para ambos, ¿qué esperar en pleno mes de Agosto? Hitomiko con delicadeza fue a buscar sus cosas para recogerlas y tomar el camino para la salida.

—Entrenadora, ¿l-le gustaría que le acompañara a algún sitio? —ella elevó una ceja en respuesta.

—¿Con la calor que hace? Osamu vete a casa —le aconsejó, o más bien ordenó. Él frunció el ceño dándole a entender que no se iba a ir a su casa y ella, ella no pudo más que girarse y sonreír levemente—. Acompáñame —sentenció.

Él sonrió de medio lado. Puede que no fuera gran cosa pero le hacía feliz, algo tan sencillo como acompañarla, le hacía suficientemente feliz como para que su corazón se agitara y sintiera mariposas recorrer su estómago con libre albedrio.

La mañana se hacía más pesada contra más calor iba haciendo. Hitomiko notaba cómo el calor y la humedad que había en la ciudad abrazaba todo su cuerpo, al igual que Osamu, supuso. Ya llevaban caminando unos segundos y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada. Osamu se estaba comenzando a incomodar así que decidió sacar tema para que el camino no se hiciera aburrido. Craso error.

—Y bueno, —habló él— ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien... también.

Silencio.

—¿No irás a ningún sitio este verano?

—No, ¿y tú?

—T-tampoco.

Silencio.

Finalmente Osamu se dio por vencido suspirando, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Hitomiko. Ella decidió tomar la iniciativa y hablar, era sabido que no era muy habladora, pero algo haría.

—Gracias por acompañarme, está muy bien de tu parte, Osamu —eso aunque le pareciera simple cortesía a ella para él significaba muchísimo más que tan sólo eso.

—De nada. Usted ya sabe entrenadora que siempre estaré ahí para ayudarle —¿desde cuándo le hablaba de usted?— _¡Empeora las cosas más Osamu!_ —dijo para sí mismo.

Ella sonrió.

—Ya llegamos —¿ya? Pero qué velocidad. Sería que al no hablar llegaban rápido.

—¡Espere! —él intentó tomarle de la mano para hacer que no entrara a su casa. El suave contacto de sus pieles al rozar hizo que se estremeciera en sobremanera. Ella se detuvo, reacia al contacto, separó su mano de la de él. Cosa que lo hizo entristecer.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Osamu?

Su mirada, su mirada era seria y tenaz. Esos grandes ojos hacían que se perdiera en ellos siempre que los miraba, su tez pálida como la nieve, su cabello tan o más hermoso que sus ojos y sus rosados labios. Se fijó en esto último como si de algo primordial se tratara. Con cierta suavidad y movido por sus impulsos él la tomó del mentón para acercarla un poco hacia sí.

Cuando sus labios ya casi se rozaban y sentían las respiraciones del otro al lado suyo, entonces fue cuando Hitomiko reaccionó, ¿qué hacía? ¿Por qué se dejaba? Demasiado tarde para pensar. Cuando quiso separarlo de ella sus labios ya se habían juntado en un sencillo pero impulsivo beso. Ella no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento o acción y esperó a que el otro se separara, asumiendo que ella no podría con él. Quizás y sólo quizás le estaba gustando y quizás y sólo quizás iba a pasar sus brazos por el cuello del otro.

Osamu notó cómo era correspondido, no era un experto besando pero una ligera idea tenía sobre cómo se daban los besos así que, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no hacerlo mal, pasó sus brazos por su cintura de manera sobreprotectora. Notando así como un tenue carmín se posaba en su pálida tez. Poco después de separarse ella le miró, con falsa inocencia.

—¿E-eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer? —la de ojos azules le preguntó. Realmente eso que hacía estaba mal, muy mal. Él no se molestó a contestar porque no podía o más bien no quería.

Osamu nunca creyó en eso de "la media naranja" y mucho menos en lo de "encontrar a una bella princesa", pero si algo tenía claro era que Hitomiko era la persona con la que quería pasar largos días y innumerables noches. Puede que eso no fuera eterno pero, mientras durara, sería divertido.

Sin dudar un segundo más ella abrió la puerta de su casa para entrar y olvidar lo sucedido, o intentarlo de la mejor manera posible. No siempre te besaba uno de los alumnos que tenía como el más responsable.

Como es obvio, Osamu no se iba a dar por vencido, con cierta velocidad puso el pie en la puerta evitando así que cerrara.

—Duele... —comentó.

Hitomiko abrió la puerta, sin dejarle pasar.

—Mira, no sé qué ha pasado aquí pero, vete y no diré nada. No hay tanta confianza como para q... —algo o más bien alguien la interrumpió, como era de esperar ese alguien era Osamu, robándole otro beso más, quitándole las manos del pomo de la puerta haciéndola retroceder a pequeños pasos y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Mientras iban retrocediendo ella casi resbala y él como buen galán sobreprotector para con su entrenadora la tomó de la cintura evitando que cayera.

Continuó con el beso, él no se había sorprendido, de alguna manera ya esperaba este momento, aunque se sintió aliviado de que no lo rechazara. La estaba besando, con tanta ternura y gentileza que poco a poco Hitomiko se vio arrastrada a corresponder ese beso. Por momentos Osamu se preguntó si introducir su lengua en la cavidad ajena, pero lo vio demasiada osadía y dudo bastante el ser correspondido a esos límites. Poco a poco se fue separando, aunque sin alejarse mucho de ella.

—Lo siento. Hitomiko-sama, ahora mismo me voy. Sólo fue un mero impulso.

—Idiota, ¿cómo esperas irte sino me dejas ponerme bien? —habló, ya con más normalidad. Haciendo énfasis a que estaba entre los brazos del otro y que si éste no la soltaba no se iba a poder ir—. Pero, no veo el mal en que te quedes un rato más, ¿te parece? —dijo con la misma indiferencia que antes—. Aunque si me vuelves a besar, me temo que esta vez no responderé de mis actos.

La cara de Osamu se puso roja, completamente, ¿acaso se refería a lo que él creía? Asintió con una ligera vergüenza. Quizás ese pequeño impulso le había ayudado a no estar más sólo. Ahora tenía a Hitomiko, quizás ella tardase en corresponderle pero ella era su princesa, su entrenadora, su maestra, su todo.

Exactamente ella lo era todo para él y él no era nada sin ella.

* * *

Tengan compasión, es el primero que escribo. Y encima la pareja no tiene muchos fans. Sólo espero que al menos alguien se digne en leer. Puede que tenga continuación lemonosa, sólo esperen y veré.

Muchísimas gracias por leer. Y algún que otro review no hace daño sexys lectores ;D


End file.
